Dragonball AF Sharotto Saga Revised
by SonGoschu
Summary: The saga continues with Sharotto Mother of Goku Saga. Sharotto is in search of her son Goku wom she has not seen since his birth on Planet Vegeta. Sharotto must find him to tell her son of the revalations to come. Dragonball is property of Toei Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyam, and Funimation. This fan fic is written in the hopes to entertain the masses of the DB universe.
1. Episode 1:14 years Later

Dragon Ball AF

Epilogue:Fourteen Years Later

Earth has been at peace these many years now, and no sign of impending doom. Fourteen years have passed since the awesome feud against the Shadow Dragons, hence; our Z warriors have had no need to train or fight anymore except for Vegeta. Vegeta is the only one who stubbornly trains in hope of his rematch versus Son Goku. Vegeta unaware that Son Goku is in other world in the Realm of the Shenlong's living life as a dragon himself. It would seem like the rematch of all rematches may never happen, only time will tell for our Prince of Saiya-Jins.

While Earth blissfully enjoys the peace. Deep in the endless void of space a wondering female saiya jin is in pursuit of her long lost son. For years the Saiyan-Jin people had few survivors of their race. Frieza decades ago decimated Planet Vegeta, because; of his fear of the rebirth of the legendary Super Saiya Jin. Among the few survivors of the aftermath were Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Paragus, Broly, and Vegeta's little brother Tarble. The mysterious female saiya jin is a possible survivor of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Who is she, and who is this son she is looking for these long decades of endless search. Find out as we begin the next evolution of Dragon Ball AF.

Episode 1: The New Adventure Begins!

In the deepest depths of hell Kibito Kai, and Elder Kai where in search of Bardock Father of Goku. Kibito Kai suggested to Elder Kai that the time has come to redeem his forever damned soul." Elder Kai, are you sure you know where you are going to find Bardock?" Kibito Kai questioned uneasily." You think I can't find Goku's father do you? I know exactly where he is my young Kai. Bardock is with all the other Saiya-Jins on Planet Vegeta." Elder Kai's stern response back to Kibito confused him. Kibito Kai dumbfounded by his Elder Kais' answer of another Planet Vegeta he began to wonder what he meant." I can tell by the silence you are confused Kibito Kai. I will explain this once and only once to you. When Frieza annihilated the home world of Goku, and Vegeta he also sent the planet with its inhabitants. You see planets to have souls just like mortal beings. If you think about it how does Goku draw the energy for his Genki Dama. People alone are just not enough for the Genki Dama to form and destroy its intended target." Elder Kai said in great detail. "So with what you just said planets to have a soul, and can live on anywhere in other world Elder Kai.?" Kibito Kai said all flustered."Precisely, Ah here we are Planet Vegeta!" Elder Kai said with confidence.

Returning to the vastness of space, our female Saiya Jin has just arrived to the Planet Yadrotto's surface in the midst of a epic thunderstorm. Smoke billowed from the Saiya pod's door as it unlatched from the locking mechanisms. Her foot stepped out in to a puddle of mud, while; she grabbed the doors frame to pop her head out to scan around with her scouter for lifeforms." Now where would he be on this Kai forsaken planet. According to my readings lifeforms are four miles from my location. Perhaps they have encountered my son or ever crossed paths at least." mysterious Saiya Jin women says to her self. With that she took off in search of the the inhabitants for answers.

Back in other world Kibito Kai, and Elder Kai were greeted by King Vegeta's imperial bodyguards with no sign of a warm welcome for the Kai's. Elder Kai tried to explain in a hastily manner to the Saiya Jin Guards so they would understand their purpose of coming to Planet Vegeta. "I'm Elder Kai, and with me is my friend Kibito Kai. We come in search of a Saiya Jin named Bardock Father of Kackarot. We wish to redeem his soul for his valor efforts for trying to stop the tyrant Lord Frieza all those years ago. Perhaps you can help us by getting him for us." Elder Kai explained. The guards looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to call upon Bardock. The Guards at once bellowed for Bardock to come with great force that almost deafened the Kai's. It took no time for Bardock to fly to the Guards to heed their request." You summoned for me. Is their something you need?" Bardock questioned. The guards stepped to the side to reveal that in fact it was the Kai's that requested his presence.

"Bardock, my name is Elder Kai and with me is my friend Kibito Kai. We have come here to redeem your soul for your efforts on trying to protect your home and race. I also think it is time for you to meet your son Kackarot finally. Your boy has brought peace to the universe many of times, and we think you to should finally get the chance to meet him." Elder Kai detailed to Bardock." Why would you redeem my soul of all people, first of all I use to be one of Frieza's hit men before I discovered to truth. You know how many people I have killed in his name.' Bardock said confused and annoyingly. Kibito Kai went on explaining that his past sins were forgiven the moment he stood up for himself in front of Frieza. Kibito Kai also explained the fact that Bardock is a grandfather of two boys, and great grandfather to one great granddaughter. Bardock weighed in on the the facts laid before him, with out no hesitation he agreed to go with them to see Goku for the first time. The trio grabbed each others shoulder and vanished with Kibito Kai's instant transmission to the Realm of the Shenlong's.

In the realm of the Shenlong's. Son Goku was training with Pikkon in search of greater feats they can achieve. They were locked horns in a friendly, but grueling battle for fun. Every time one of them connected with each other in sounded like thunder ripping across the heavens. Goku began to charge up his legendary Kamehameha, whilst; Pikkon was charging up his Hell's Fury wave in advance to counter Goku's massive offense. Goku and Pikkon screamed at the top of their lungs to release there devastating attacks towards one another. Neither one was willing to give in, but Goku pulled out a Trump card and turned Super Saiya Jin to over power Pikkon. The heavens lit up with a graceful but fearful electric blue light as it engulfed Pikkon. As the smoked cleared Pikkon was holding his arms across his face to protect himself from the attack." Damn it Goku! Your power is beyond awesome. Still I thought we agreed on no transformations." Pikkon said in a pissed off tone." Sorry Pikkon! With the power of the Earth Shenlong in me I have no control sometimes over my strength. Wait a minute I sense someone coming this way right now, but how we are in the realm of Shenlong's?" Goku questioned.

Indeed Goku was right on the arrival of other beings arriving in the realm. To his surprise he saw the Kais' with a stranger who looked just like him. Unknowing to Goku he was in the presence of his father someone he has never met. Except for the brief meeting on Planet Vegeta's nursery." Hello son! Long time no see it has been many years since I have seen you. I am your father Bardock." Bardock greeted Goku with. Goku had a dazed and confused expression on his face. Goku never knew any father, he only ever grew up with his adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Goku slowly approached Bardock to take a further look at his father." Son, when you were a baby I was trying to stop the destruction of our home planet. To no avail no one of our race heeded my words till it was to late. I have the ability to see the future. I have seen you stand up to the tyrant Lord Frieza, and become the first Super Saiyan-Jin in a thousand years. I may have never been there for you do to the circumstances, but I hope you can accept me now." Bardock explained to his son. Goku began to lay the questions on Bardock thick. The only question that Bardock saw fit to answer for the first meeting was Goku's mother's identity." Kackarot your mother's name is Sharotto, and she is still alive to this day looking for you. She left Planet Vegeta shortly after your birth to be assigned to a new mission or so I think. She has been missing for many years, but I know she is still alive. So enough with the chit chat, and show me what you got my son!" Bardock said.

While Father and Son get ready to spar with one another. The mysterious Saiya Jin is finally revealed to us and what she is looking for. What will happen on the next Episode of Dragon ball AF.


	2. Episode 2 Father and Son Square Off!

Dragon Ball AF

Episode 2

Father and Son Square Off!

Last time on Dragon Ball AF! New changes were lurking over the horizon for our hero Goku. Sharotto the mother of Goku was searching from planet to planet in search of her son that she left behind on Planet Vegeta. Next, Elder and Kibito Kai redeemed Goku's father Bardock for the long anticipated reunion of father and son. What will happen today on Dragon Ball AF!

"Father our you sure you want to square off with me? I am far more skilled and advanced than you are." Goku saying in a cocky manner to his father." Son I am well aware of what you can do as a Super Saiya-Jin, but I to can ascend to the legendary Super Saiya-Jin form. Let me explain what happened to me the day I was killed with my race or so I thought. When Frieza launched his death Ball attack at our planet I surely thought I was dead, but something odd happened. When I woke moments later I thought I was in other world. In fact I was transported in time to our home planets past before the tuffles were even in existence. I was being healed by a man named Ipana and his son named Berry. The two were kind to me, even though; I was acting like an ass. Later on their village was being decimated by Frieza's ancestor Lord Chilled. Something snapped in me as Ipana's son was being viciously beaten to death by Chilled. All I remember was seeing you in my visions using the same hate for the Cold family to transform to defeat Frieza. Next thing I know I'm overwhelmed with such awesome power of being Super Saiya-Jin and just annihilated Lord Chilled. So you see my son I am quite capable of fighting with you," Bardock said with great detail of his trial and tribulations to ascend to SSJ.

As Goku stood in awe of his father's words he had spoken. Sharotto finally arrived at the village of Elders on Planet Yadrotto. She landed and was instantly greeted by a servant of Yadrotto Elder DroSan." Welcome to our planet miss while you here is there anything you need that we can help with?" the servant politely and curiously asked. Sharotto uttered out Kackarot with no time to waste. Soon as the servant of DroSan heard the name of her intended target he told her to follow him to the Temple of Yadrat were DroSan and the other elders reside. The servant remembers years ago DroSan told of a story of a Saiya-Jin named Goku came to their planet after a glorious battle. The more and more Sharotto explained Goku's appearance that she remembered of him to the the servant, he was sure she was talking about Goku. Sharotto was finally seeing an opening to her search for her son.

Back in the realm of the Shenlong's, Goku and Bardock were powering up to SSJ one. Bardock was totally unaware that Goku was holding back his power greatly to match his fathers to be fair. Elder Kai decided to treat the fight as it was a Budokai Tenkaichi tournament. To help with the rules Kibito Kai created an artificial ring for the two combatants to square of in." I will explain the rules to you Bardock seeing how this is your first time sparring under these rules. Rules are simple and quite easy for you to comprehend. In order to be declared victor of the match you must win by KO or force a ring out on Goku. Understand Bardock." Elder kai explained." Perfectly Elder kai." bardock responded back." Then begin the match!" Elder kai yelled for the whole after life to hear.

The battle took no time to commence between father and son. Bardock was the first to strike with an excellent execution of a round house to Goku. Even though, Goku quickly blocked the attack and throw his father clear to the other side of the ring. Bardock regained his composure to kick the ground to fly back at his Son to attempt his signature Ki Volley Attack. Goku after imaged behind bardock and waited for his father to turn his head to blind him with Solar Flare. In agonizing pain from being blinded Bardock was hit with the Kamehameha wave for a near ring out. Literally Bardock's feet were centimeters from the outer ring. Bardock shook his head to regain site, but Goku was no where in sight. Bardock screamed out where are you hiding I will find you Kackarot. Goku screamed to look up at him. Bardock looks up to see his son has ascended to SSJ Four to his amazement. "You see father I have more power than you ever knew about. I have the capability to ascend through all the four stages of being a Super Saiya-Jin." Goku yelled down to his father below him." Impressive my son that you have such great skill. Unfortunately you are probably unaware of the fifth ascension are you?" Bardock asked Goku."Fifth Ascension Father?" Goku confusingly asked." Yes there is a fifth ascension Kackarot, though; you will need the training from the only Saiya-Jin to ascend to the fifth ascension. His name is Jirrue the first Super Saiya-Jin in the long history of our people. Right before he died he used the SSJ Five Ascension to defeat the Tuffles in the great war alongside King Vegeta. Now he resides in hell far from Planet Vegeta to be alone." Bardock explained.

Elder Kai remembers that name from his youthful days as a Supreme Kai. Elder Kai overlooked the battle with great intrigue over the Saiyans' ability to adapt an overcome foes. Elder Kai's knowledge was taught over the years to all the Kai's as common Knowledge of the mortal races in the living realm.

Thus, explaining why Kibito Kai went to Earth in search of Goku, and his family for aid in the battle with Babidi and Majin Buu. Only Elder Kai is aware of Jirrue's presence in the other world, but will wait till the moment is right to explain.

After Bardock explained about Jirrue, he used the opportunity to try a sneak attack on Goku. Bardock grasped Goku in a variation of a sleeper hold to try and control the battle. To know surprise Goku countered with an Instant Transmission Super Dragon Fist to knock out Bardock. Bardock flew to the ring floor with great speed that he hit the ring floor with a sonic boom explosion. Goku flew down to offer his father a hand up as a kind gesture. Bardock refused cause he saw his weakness as a failure to his son. Pride before the fall truly rings here.

Returning to Planet Yadrotto, Sharotto waited on the temple stairs while the servant haste fully got his Master DroSan. Sharotto pondered in her brief moment to her self why Goku came to this planet many years ago right before DroSan appeared before her."Are you the one causing this stir my dear. I hear from my servant Ya Chan that you are searching for your son the Saiya-Jin named Goku?" DroSan asked of her." Goku? No I'm looking for my son kackarot not this Goku never heard of him." Sharotto replied." Ah but one in the same he is my dear. Goku is his earth name he told me when I first met your son. When your oldest son Raditz went to Earth looking for him. Is when Goku discovered his Saiya-Jin name of Kackarot. Unfortunate of Raditz, he was killed by Goku in order to protect his son Gohan. Eventually one thing led to another and your son was in a battle for Earth's protection against your Prince Vegeta along with his bodyguard Nappa. Though I'm afraid that is all I know of him, if you like I could relay the coordinates to Earth where your son lives if you like." DroSan entailed to her. With that said Sharotto and Ya Chan took leave for her pod to program the coordinates for earth. Sharotto was happy that her journey has been cut in half with the info from DroSan, but sad that Goku had no choice but kill his brother to protect her grandson Gohan.

In the realm of the Shenlong's Goku, Bardock, Elder Kai, and Kibito Kai were all floating in the sky in deep discussion over Jirrue the first ever Super Saiya-Jin in history." So let me get this straight father about Jirrue. Jirrue is the first Super Saiya-Jin ever, and also he is the first to make it to the fifth ascension of Super Saiya-Jin?" Goku questioned. Elder kai decided to finally interject in to the conversation with some juicy details of Jirrue. "OK, you three need to listen to me closely especially Bardock and Goku. Jirrue is also a blood line descendent of you two. I know for years Vegeta has thrown in your face Goku, that your father and you are low class warriors. Jirrue was actually an Elite Warrior who was at one time immortal from making a wish with the Dragon balls of Planet Vegeta. Jirrue was around one thousand years prior to the war with the Tuffles. Only after the Tuffles were defeated Jirrue merged himself with the Saiya-Jin Dragon Balls to gain access to other world. He has lived their for years in peace in the darkest, and deepest reaches of hell. He left the living realm for one reason and one reason only. To spare your planet from his awesome power. When he ascended to SSJ 5, he drew so much of the planet's life force that it nearly killed it. In other world he has vast amounts of ki to achieve his transformation with out killing any planets he is on. So in truth Goku you are very much like your grandfather by merging with Shenlong from Earth's Dragon Balls. If only you knew what true powers you can harness with Shenlong." Elder Kai explained to them. Bardock was to his surprise shocked to find out he was actually a Elite Warrior descendant, not just a average low class warrior. Kibito Kai is flabbergasted why Elder Kai has secretly withheld this information from everyone when Goku was infused with Shenlong fourteen years ago.

Sharotto and Ya Chan were finally at her Saiya Pod to input the coordinates for Earth. DroSan was nice enough to help by packing supplies for her to eat on her long journey. Sharotto was not use to such kindness in the least bit from her own people." Well that should take care of that Sharotto. I hope you are happy when you reunite with your son and meet your grandson Gohan. " Ya Chan said happily." Tell your DroSan thank you for me for the supplies and the information. Someday we might meet again. I also might bring Kackarot for a reunion with DroSan." Sharotto said as she parted with her new friend. With that she pressed the button to close the door while she waved goodbye one more time to Ya Chan. The door made a loud suction noise to seal the door, then the engines ignited up, and finally she blasted off to earth in excitement to finally meet her son.

Sharotto will be in for a surprise when she gets there and can not find her son. What will happen when she arrives on earth, and what more will come from this Jirrue business for Goku and Bardock from the Kai's. Find out next time on Dragon Ball AF.


	3. Episode 3 Sharotto Meets Her Grandkids!

Dragonball AF

Episode 3

Sharotto Meet Your GrandChildren!

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, Elder kai dropped the bombshell on Goku and Bardock's family ancestry with Jirrue's life story. Also as we speak, in the depths of space Sharotto is on route to earth to finally meet her son's family. She is still unawre that Goku is no longer inthe realm of the living. What will happen on todays episode of Dragonball AF.

Sharotto's ship draws ever nearer to the Earth in anxious anticipation of meeting her son for the very first time since his birth. " I wonder what Kackarot will look like after all these years. Knowing my luck he will take after Bardock's looks. Wonder why he was sent to Earth as a baby, maybe he was sent on a mission to conquer the people to give control over to Frieza?' Sharotto said quitely to her self as she stared off into the depths of space through the pods window. Sharotto was only a planet away from earth from seeing her son. She has just passed mars and does not have much left for her journey to reach earth.

On Earth, Vegeta was in the mountains training like he always does in hope of his rematch with Goku. " When you come back Kackarot i will be the one who has finally surpassed you. No more of me being second fiddle to the likes of a low class warrior like your self. Whats this Im picking a ki signature in orbit of earth that seems like Saiya Jin origin. How can this be?" Vegeta ranted to him self like some one was there to listen. Vegeta hovered above the trees to get a closer sense of this ki that he is sensing. Vegeta looked around for a bit to pin point the location of the ki source. Finally, he has locked on and was astonished to see a Saiya Jin space pod after all these years. He instantly recognized the designation number from when he was a child on the side of the pod. " This can't be, she has to be dead after all these years. Last time I saw her I was but a boy when she left Planet Vegeta. Why is Kackarot's mother still alive to this day? Surely she must of passed on when Frieza udderly decimated our home planet." Vegeta in shock thought out loud to him self.

Sharotto's ship landed not to far from where Vegeta was training in the mountains. The pod crash landed with such force it took out 4 square miles of trees in its wake of damage. Vegeta flew over to the pod to see if his thoughts come true that it is Goku's mother indeed. The door of the space pod began to billow out smoke from its creases. Whining sound of the doors gears began to lower the door of the pod. When the smoked finally cleared Sharotto's figure took form right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta's jaw dropped to see Kackarot's mother for the first time in all these long years since he was a child. " Vegeta! I mean my prince i did not know you were also here on earth. I thought you were destroyed years ago with Planet Vegeta. Its nice to see you again, besides; do you know where my son is I have been looking for him all these years since I left our home world." Sharotto asked of her Prince. " Well well, if its not Sharotto the deserter of our race, and wife to Bardock. You come in search of your son after all these years. Hate to be the beare of bad news Sharotto, but Kackarot has not been in the realm of the living in the past fourteen years. Not since he has merged with Shenlong the Earth's Dragon." Vegeta said with a smirk upon his face. " What do you mean my son is not of this living realm? I was told that this is where he lives!" Sharotto asked in a confused and angered state. " Let me fill you in on your son's history a little bit to clarify. Fourteen years ago after the battle with the Shadow Dragons. Goku merged himself with Earth's Dragon Balls in hope of bringing peace to this planet. The only family you have here on Earth is his Wife Chi Chi, your two grandsons Gohan, Goten, and Gohan's daughter Pan. If you want i will take you to your family if that is what you desire Sharotto, but I warn you they might not welcome you warm at first. They will probably think your an enemy trying to take over the Earth. You will let me ease them in so you can meet them with out confrontation. Clear am I." Vegeta told to Sharotto. "Clear my Prince." Sharotto replied. Vegeta told Sharotto to stop calling him Prince for which he has not been that for many years.

Meanwhile on Mount Paouz, Gohan was outside meditating for relaxtion after his long day as a Professor at Orange Star University. Gohan is a Professor in ancient human history and tends to put kids to sleep with his long winded lectures. Gohan's meditation was interupted by the arrival of Vegeta. Gohan was curious as what brought Vegeta to his home in the first place. Vegeta usually keeps to himself, even his own family rarley sees him at all. " VEGETA! Long time no see, what brings you here. This is not like you to make a house call." Gohan confusingly asked of Vegeta. " Gohan, I am here because an hour ago a Saiya Jin pod landed on earth. Before you get all hyped up about it. No, it is not an enemy here to fight us which is quite odd. In fact she is your Grandmother Sharotto your father's mother. She has been looking for him all these years to come to a dead end in her search. Your Grandmother is actually in the field behind your house right know watching us talk. She has only just discovered about you while she met me. If I were you i would go meet her and help her out with her quest." Vegeta explained then left with great haste. Gohan turned around to see his Grandmother standing in the field like a statue looking back at him. Gohan was confused on what to say to his grandmother for the first time ever. Gohan has never knew a grandmother at all. Chi Chi's mother was dead long before his birth. Chi Chi, Goten, and Pan came to see what was up with Gohan and why the blank expression on his face. ''Gohan, why the long face what are you looking at? " Chi Chi inquired to her son. Gohan lifted his arm up and pointed to the field where Sharotto is standing. Chi Chi was confused and startled to see a Saiya Jin female. Gohan began to explain who she was and what she is to his family. " Everybody that is father's mother Sharotto according to Vegeta. I thought father's parents died along with Planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it." Gohan said." Aparently not daddy." was Pan's response.

Gohan flew over to talk to Sharotto for the first time ever in either ones life. The pair stood in front of each other and examined one another. Sharotto saw resemblence between her son and Gohan. " So your my grandson Gohan Vegeta told me about. I see you take after Bardock's family more than mine. Tell me grandson, is it true your father is not here on Earth?" Sharotto questioned to Gohan." Yes, father has not been here fourteen years to be precise. Father left with Shenlong for other world I presume." Gohan answered." Well I guess Vegeta can tell the truth amazing. Thought he would still be the snot nose punk he was as a child. So if your father is not here then how do I meet him?" Sharotto asked." You can't just simply go to other world, you have to die to get there. Im sure dad will be back one of these days. He usually reappears one way or another. Usually he returns when a feast is around. Dads only weakness in life food!" Gohan said with a smile.

Gohan called over Chi Chi, Goten, and Pan to meet their new relative for the first time ever. They all flew over and were a little hesitant as to be expected. Chi Chi bowed with great honor to her mother in law and started to talk about Goku's life with Goten. Pan decided to pull Gohan to the side to have a father to daughter chit chat. " Daddy, that really my great grandmother? I thought she died with grandpa's father on Planet Vegeta like you told me." Pan confusing asked of her father to explain. " True as it is Pan, she is your grandmother. I guess only time will tell of what she will tell us of your grandfather Bardock, and granpa goku's birth." Gohan said. Sharotto was happy to be finally be with her family. She hopes that one day Goku comes home to visit so she can surprise him. Pan was excited to finally have another grandmother in her life. Pan in many ways is like her grandmother Sharotto with her passion to fight, and also to protect the ones she loves.

Things are getting intresting on Dragon Ball AF, Sharotto finally has made it to earth to see her new family for the first time, but she remains in hope that one day Goku will return to Earth and reunite with her.

Next time on Dragon Ball AF we will return to otherworld and rejoing our hero and his father as they are about to embark on a journey to their ancestor Jirrue. Stay tuned to DBAF.


	4. Episode 4 Otherworldly Plans PT 1

Dragon Ball AF

Episode 4

Otherworldly Plans

In other world Goku and crew are still in awe over the information Elder Kai has laid out before them of Jirrue. Meanwhile on Earth Sharotto has finally arrived on Earth to be acquainted with her extended family she has never known. What will happen on today's episode of Dragon Ball AF. Stay Tuned!

"So let me get this straight my family is of elite descent in the ranks of the King Vegeta's army. Interesting you say that Elder Kai of Jirrue. Many years ago when I was on Planet Yadrotto after my battle with Frieza on Namek. The strangest thing happened to me in my sleep. I was in a black void wondering for what felt like years looking for something I could not figure out. Then out of the deepest recesses of the void a female voice was calling me over to her. She said she watched my battle with Frieza and was quite impressed. She was very foggy with her words on what her real goals were. What really through me off was when she said I have the strength to rival the legendary super saiya jin named Jirrue. That's all she told me about him or anything else in that manner. When I awoke my arm was wrapped up bleeding like a pig. I could of sworn the scent of perfume was in the air while I examined my wound. I still to this day can not recollect if I was dreaming or drugged by the mysterious woman. Strange thing about her she looked like you did Kibito Kai when you had your own body as Supreme Kai." Goku explaining to them all about his weird encounter on Yadrotto.

"She looked Like a Kai Goku, and a supreme one at that! The only female Kai to exist in the Supreme ranks was Supreme West Kai. Her name was Nishi and to this day was presumed dead after her confrontation with Majin Buu all those years ago. If she is alive why did she not come back to her post as West Supreme Kai. She was the most gifted of us Kais in the first place. She was the only one who could understand the emotion of love and compassion amongst you mortals. Grand Supreme Kai foretold that those emotion could be her downfall to the life of evil. She was a stubborn headed one that girl but not easily fooled." Kibito Kai explained while he looked into the sky.

On Earth Sharotto was adjusting well to her newly found family from her son Goku. Sharotto though saiya jin by blood, is trying to accept the lifestyle of the human race. Gohan though knew to keep his grandmothers interest off his father for the time being he would have to show his skills to her. Gohan was formulating a plan to have Babba come meet them on Mount Paouz to arrange a family transport to other world to meet up with Goku. Even though, this is an odd request for her to fulfill for him. This is their only option to have it work with out the Dragon Balls on Earth. Sharotto was intrigued by Gohan's plan to come up with such a solution to her dilemma. She was happy to see Gohan had her brains after all. She was still unsure where to put Goten's personality from. Goten has been a lover boy personality since the battle with Majin Buu.

Gohan called over to Pan to go get Baba from her palace to ask of his favor. Pan wasted no time and took off like a rocket in search of baba's palace. " Wonder how dad will pull this off with baba and his favor to go to other world. I only thought you could come back from other world for one day like Grandpa Goku told me years ago when I was a child. I guess Grandma Sharotto really wants to see Grandpa that bad. Wonder how dad is going to keep her busy while I'm gone." Pan said to her self in flight to baba's.

"Well grandma while we wait for pan's return I want to challenge you to a sparring match to test your skills. You up for a match grandma." Gohan challenged to his grandmother. " Sure why not Gohan! It has been years since I used my skills but I think I can manage to fight my own kin. Bring it grandson of mine!" Sharotto replied back with confidence. The two took their stances and began to charge their ki to begin the duel of a lifetime. Gohan asked his grandmother if she has ever scene a Super Saiya Jin up close before. Sharotto was dumbfounded on what a Super Saiya Jin was, growing up she was never really one to pay attention to legends. She always thought they were false hoods that could be explained away with reasons. Back to the battle in progress. Gohan was given the go ahead to transform right before her very eyes. Sharotto was frozen with awe as an awesome aura began to engulf him with neon gold color with blue electricity shooting from his body. Sharotto shook her head and began to fly at him to attempt a punching combination. Every punch was failing to land she was astonished the reaction time of his senses to her movement. She tried an afterimage technique but was quick to realize he was already behind her with his own attack. Sharotto was slowly learning that her stubbornness on the Saiya Jin legends were pure ignorance to the truth. Gohan smirked with delight an started to charge up his masanko attack to launch at her. Sharotto quickly charged up her own ki based attack to collide with his masanko. The power from the blasts colliding was felt for miles away an illuminated the sky. " You see Grandma I have an upper hand in this move, I was trained by a namekian by the name of Piccolo. He was a great sensei to me as a child, and after that my father took over for a little time before sacrificing himself to cell." Gohan said with confidence to Sharotto. Sharotto listened with content but was not interested at the moment while she was overcome with joy from the battle. Gohan put more force into the attack, but instead of hitting Sharotto she deflected the attack back towards the lake nearby to cause a massive explosion. Chi Chi and Goten stood there watching the battle with shock on their face to see Gohan still has the heart of warrior, while; Sharotto was keeping pace at her age against Gohan.

Pan has just arrived at Baba's to ask her of the favor from Gohan. Baba was already there waiting in anticipation for her arrival. Baba was aware of Pan's reason of being at her palace. They don't call Baba the old crone of fortune telling for nothing. "Save your words child I know why you have come to see me. I was over looking your father with his grandmother and heard his idea. I see Sharotto wants to see Goku in other world does she. Unlike the dead coming to the realm of the living, the living do not need a pass to go to other world. Let us go with haste to see them now and not waste a second more." Baba said to Pan. "OK." pan answered. Baba hitched a ride on Pan's back for the journey back to Mount Paouz she even had giru as a friend to sit next to.

Back at the fight between Gohan and Sharotto on Mount Paouz. Sharotto just finished deflecting the masanko into the lake. She flew towards Gohan to lock horns with him in a power struggle. The both of them kicked back and fourth until the other submit to the attack. Gohan wore her down and kicked her up in the air to grab her feet. Gohan then proceeded to throw her down to the ground below. Sharotto quickly recovered kicked off the ground took sight of him with her version of a masanko. Gohan was shocked to see how quickly she figured out the maneuver. Now we know where Goku gets his skill to learn moves fast and efficiently. Gohan quickly charge up the Kamehameha to counter her onslaught of the masanko. The sky let up again this time blinding all but the combatants in the match up. Gohan quickly resorted to turning SSJ three to win the match before things got out of control. He added only five times more power to successfully over throw her power. Sharotto was hurled back towards Goten and Chi Chi creating a trench along the way. Gohan flew down to check on and ensure his grandmother was not hurt. Goten looked up at Gohan to see that he has been training all these years in secret. Goten thought Gohan would always just be the nerd he always has been since the fight with buu. "Damn Gohan! You sure pack a wallop of power. Wait a second now your hair is long and your eye brows are missing." Sharotto asked in agonizing pain. " Sorry bout that Grandma! I had no choice to go SSJ three to end the battle. You see there are four known stages of the SSJ Ascension. Father can ascend to all four at will for the longest time." Gohan said while trying to laugh it off out of nervousness.

While in flight to mount Paouz Baba had contacted telepathically to King Yemma inquiring on Goku's location in other world. " King Yemma do you know of goku's location in other world as of this moment by chance." baba asked of King Yemma. " Simple, he is on the world of the shenlong's with his father, Kibito Kai, and elder Kai. Goku was just sparring with bardock moments ago. Why do you ask?" king Yemma replied back with. Baba went on to explain that goku's mother Sharotto was in search of him to reunite with her son since his birth on planet Vegeta. King Yemma told baba access to the realm of the shenlong's is tricky but he will work on it with porunga guardian of the realm.

In the realm of shenlong's porunga was standing guard of the entrance at full alertness. porunga was telepathically contacted by King Yemma. King Yemma explained the situation to porunga to expect Sharotto with her family to arrive and reunite with Goku. Porunga acknowledged the events of the upcoming visitors and to be ready to grant access to them. Porunga took his leave to the sacred training grounds to tell Goku of his visitors arrival. Porunga appeared before the Goku and crew with in instant. "Goku, I have been informed your family is on their way to come visit you here in the realm of the shenlong's. Sharotto your mother is one of them." Porunga said. " My mother porunga, wow I guess I'm pretty popular these days, and also would be nice to see the rest of my family.' was Goku's reply to porunga. " Wait a minute! My wife is still alive to this day. OK I know she left Planet Vegeta but figured by now she would of passed on to other world. I guess it is true women will lout live us males." bardock said with confusion but excitement to the rest of them. Kibito Kai took quick action and used instant transmission to go to earth to wait for baba to arrive on Mount Paouz.

Back on earth, Sharotto and her family were in deep conversation when Kibito Kai appeared before them with a flash of light. " Hello! It has been a long time since we seen each other. I have great news for you Sharotto. Once Pan gets back from Baba I will be bringing you all back to other world for your reunion with Goku. Also you will be meeting with Goku's father..." Kibito was interrupted by Sharotto." You mean my husband is with my son. I have not seen bardock since his last mission for Frieza. This keeps getting better!" Sharotto exclaimed in joy. After she finished her words Pan was in descent to Mount Paouz with Baba. Baba was delighted to see Kibito Kai, because, she could only bring two people with her. She did not have the power to bring the rest of Goku's family. Goku's family all huddled in a circle holding on to each other and Kibito Kai's hands to make the jump to other world. Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chi Chi are excited to be reunited with Goku in other world. The last fourteen years have been lonely with out Goku's charm to keep them content with their daily lives.

Goku was pacing like an expectant father waiting for his family to show up with Kibito kai. He wasn't sure on what to say after his fourteen years of absence. Goku's family skills are a bit rusty. The next second passes and Kibito Kai has returned with Goku's family in tow. "Kackarot! My son finally after all these years I finally get to see you since your birth. I know I was never in your life before but know I have a chance to make it up to you." Sharotto said to Goku with overwhelming emotions. Bardock under his breath said to himself " Even though she is a Saiya Jin warrior she is always been one for emotions. Sign of weakness to me." Sharotto walked passed bardock and slapped him upside the head for his comment towards her. Bardock realized she has never changed in all these years. Sharotto embraced Goku with a hug that felt like a death grip. Goku looked over to her shoulder to see his wife, sons, and even his granddaughter for the first time in fourteen years. Chi Chi was overwhelmed with emotions and tears also. She ran up to Goku after Sharotto stood to the side to give her husband Goku a long waited embrace of her love. "Goku! I have missed you so much. Why did you leave with Shenlong all those years ago?" Chi Chi asked of Goku. Goku told Chi Chi he loved her but told her to wait when they are alone privately to answer her question."So what brings you guys here to see me in the first place? All I got from porunga was Sharotto was looking for me." Goku said to his family. Sharotto instantly smacked Goku for using her name and not her title of mother. Bardock laughed at Goku until he to was smacked again. " It seems my son gets his smart ass humor from his father. Doesn't surprise me in the least bit!" Sharotto exclaimed. Bardock told Sharotto " I see you still like to smack people around family or not."

Goku and bardock better watch their step before Sharotto kicks them next right in their ass. What will become of this family reunion. Is Sharotto just wanting to reunite with her son, or is she hiding something from them all. Find out next time on Dragon Ball AF Episode 5 Otherworldly Plans Part Two: Goku's Bastard Son


	5. Episode 5 Otherworldly Plans PT 2

Dragon Ball AF

Episode 5

Otherworldly Plans Part II

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, Goku was finally reunited with his mother Sharotto for the first time since his birth. What will become of this reunion of mother and son. Is it just her long awaited reunion, or is she have important news to tell Goku. Find out today on Dragon ball AF!

" Goku I didn't just come here for a family reunion, I have important news to tell you that might shock you. Recently I found out your home world Earth will be in danger from an impending foe. This foe is of your blood, and of a Kai's. Xicor is his name he was given by his mother the West Supreme Kai I hated to withhold this secret from you and your family. Son I needed to tell you this in person, and besides the other bad news is Frieza is his half brother alongside Cooler. After you defeated Frieza on planet Namek. Which I was told by a Yadrotto elder name DroSan when I was on Planet Yadrotto. West Supreme Kai came to you in a dream and cut your arm open to steal your DNA to make herself a new offspring with great power that would rival or surpass that of his father. So in short my son Xicor is heading to Earth to fight you and claim strongest in the universe, or try like his brothers Frieza, and Cooler did but they both fell to you in battle. She hopes Xicor will exact revenge for her and her sons from King Cold." Sharotto said to Goku. Goku was shaken to his core to hear this revelation of truth from his mother. Chi Chi was confused and angered from this truth. Chi Chi did not know what to do, she knew she wanted to fight West Supreme Kai, but realized she was no match for her.

" So I was right all those years ago! This makes sense of my bleeding wound on my arm when I awoke from my sleep. Now to know I have a bastard son by this evil Kai is terrifying to know. What should I do, I know what I need to do now. Elder Kai please take my family and me to meet with Jirrue in hell." Goku said aloud and asked of Elder Kai. Kibito Kai told every one to huddle up again and prepare for the trip to hell. Gohan was confused on who this Jirrue was but Goku will fill him when they get to Jirrue's home in other world.

In hell Piccolo was as usual trying to keep the rejects in line from trying to escape and cause torment in the realm of the living. Piccolo was holding Frieza by his throat and threw him in to the lake of Blood to keep him there for all of eternity. Seconds after tossing Frieza into the lake Goku and crew showed up via instant transmission right behind Piccolo. "Goku! What are you doing in hell with your family and the Kais'?" Piccolo questioned to Goku. " Piccolo I am here in search of Jirrue the Legendary Super Saiya Jin who first ascended to SSJ. It is important we meet with him I need to seek his training to learn how to ascend to SSJ 5." Goku said. Piccolo had no clue on who this Jirrue was, but Elder Kai told every one to stay at lake Blood while Kibito Kai and himself went off to fetch Jirrue.

"Elder Kai, you think Jirrue will understand of plight at hand for Goku." Kibito Kai said to Elder Kai. " Jirrue will understand, and will come to Lake Blood to learn of Goku's dilemma. Jirrue always me a favor any ways for helping him out years ago, but no time for stories in this hour of urgency. I have sensed this Xicor son of West Supreme kai and Goku. Currently he is on planet Yadrotto looking for answers in his quest of his father."Elder Kai explained in detail to Kibito Kai.

Mean while on planet Yadrotto, Xicor has landed with his mother in search of Goku. " Mother are you sure Father is here? I can barley sense his ki. It is like he has left years ago, and never returned. Are you sure he is even here?" Xicor questioned to his mother. " Son, I know your father has been hear long ago. This is the place where I acquired his DNA to make you my child. My target is not Goku but in fact the elder DroSan who trained him in the art of instant transmission. Quickly we need to make haste to the village of elders.

Back in other world, Elder Kai alongside Kibito Kai arrived in the realm of Jirrue in the deepest reaches of Hell. " Jirrue are you there old friend, it is Elder Kai." Elder kai called for Jirrue. " Elder Kai I do not sense anybody here at the moment, are you sure your correct?" Kibito Kai asked of Elder Kai. " You would dare question your elder Kai Kibito kai? Elder kai has helped me out many of times before, with out him I do not know where I would be. Now, what is your reason for being here my old friend." Jirrue said. Elder Kai went on to explain in detail to Jirrue the situation that is at hand for Goku and asked for his aid in training Goku in ascending to SSJ 5. " Interesting Elder Kai of you to say that. So my grandson Goku needs to ascend to SSJ 5 to battle his bastard son. Well I always knew of him and have been following him for awhile know by looking on in my mind. Does not surprise me he merged with a shenlong fourteen years ago. I see he is following in my footsteps. Please take me to him and we will begin his training immediately." Jirrue said. With those words spoken, the Kai's and Jirrue instant transmissioned back to the Lake of Blood.

On planet Yadrotto, Xicor was holding DroSan the Elder by his throat squeezing the life out of him slowly, while his mother asked the questions about Goku's where about. DroSan struggled to utter every word out of his mouth to answer. He informed the duo that Goku is on Earth his home world or as of his knowledge like he told Sharotto. DroSan begged for his life but words went unheard out of ignorance of Xicor. " Well thank you for answering my question, but unfortunately those will be your last words of your pitiful existence." Xicor exclaimed evilly to DroSan. With those words said, Xicor decapitated him with his Hell Kamehameha. Ya Chan ran towards Xicor to exact revenge for his fallen master DroSan. Ya Chan luck was not on his side in the least bit West Kai shot off a lethal ki volley and ended the poor boys life with ease. It seems these to are a lethal mother and son duo.

Back at lake Blood in Hell, Goku and crew are in deep conversation over the impending threat of Xicor and catching up for old time sake. Elder Kai, Kibito Kai, and Jirrue showed up right behind the group. Goku turned around to see his ancestor Jirrue and greeted him with a bow. " So you are Son Goku, the one who avenged our people from the tyranny of Lord Frieza. I have watched you from hell your whole life my grandson. I have seen your battles with cooler to the shadow dragons. I am quite impressed with you." Jirrue said to his grandson Goku. " You saw all of my battles Jirrue! Then not to go off topic here, can you explain to me why Broly had so much strength in his LSSJ form but no skill behind it to back it up." Goku asked of Jirrue. Even Gohan and Piccolo were intrigued on the reason Broly's power did match his skill in LSSJ ascension. " Quite simple to explain to you. You see Broly never took the time to control his raging emotions or his lust for blood during battle. Broly would have made an awesome force to fear if he could control his emotions. With out control of your emotion any Saiya Jin warrior will loose their mind in SSJ forms like Broly. Broly's bulk was a downfall to his skill in LSSJ form, thus explaining his failure to overcome your cunning instinct Goku. If you were blinded by your rage Goku, you to would have suffered the same fate as Broly. All Broly had to do was focus his rage and let it explode to ascend to SSJ 2. Ignorance is bliss in Broly's case, but that is not why I am here. I know of your Son Xicor's intentions of challenging you and possibly destroying your home world of earth. Goku with Shenlong infused in you you hold vast untapped powers deep within you. I will train you an teach you to harness the dragon's power just like I did. This is not the place to train for that SSJ ascension. We must go to planet Vegeta further in hell an use the royal grounds of training to teach you." Jirrue explained to them. Gohan and Goten asked also if they can be taught this technique of the SSJ 5 ascension. The transformation will be more difficult for them with not being infused with a shenlong. " Jirrue what should I do with Pan, and Chi Chi?" Sharotto asked of Jirrue. Jirrue explained that Pan will train with King Vegeta's wife to learn to ascend into SSJ while Goku trains with him. " We should go get Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra to from earth to help us out. I will go back with Kibito Kai and grab our companions to train with us to. Besides I think Vegeta would love to be reunited with his father." Goten told every one. Jirrue agreed with Goten's request and told him to make quick haste to get them. Goten and Kibito Kai left with no time to spare to get Vegeta an family.

In outer space Xicor and his mother West Kai were in route to Earth to find and eliminate Goku.

" Mother? What will we do when we kill father?" Xicor asked his mother. " Xicor your so naive my child. After we kill your father an you become strongest in the universe. I want you to destroy the planet earth along with all its inhabitants. You will finish the task your father was given by Lord Frieza an not fail your step father the might King Cold. Finally our last goal is to go to new Namek to wish for your immortality. You will be the next ruler of the Universe HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" West Kai laughing evilly to answer her son's question. Xicor was delighted to know he will be able to spill the blood of millions to his liking. Xicor is turning out to be a Genocidal mad men like his brothers Frieza an Cooler before him.

In hell our heroes Goku, Bardock, Sharotto, Gohan, Chi Chi, an Pan are arriving at Planet Vegeta. " You guys wait here for the time being. I will go to the palace to get our King. Unfortunate as it may be. He has not been kind to outsiders since dying at the hands of Frieza. I will make haste an return with in minutes." Jirrue asked and told of them. " Wonder what Vegeta's dad is like, hopefully not full of himself like Vegeta." Goku said. " Grandpa, I'm sure King Vegeta will treat us with respect once he realizes it is you who avenged our race." Pan explained to Goku. Chi Chi was feeling nervous to be on Planet Vegeta as an outsider. She fears the Saiya Jin females will mock her for being weak compared to them.

In the palace of King Vegeta Jirrue was explaining the plight to the king in awesome detail. King Vegeta heard enough an was happy to let the savior of his people train on the royal grounds with Jirrue. " Go get them Jirrue. I will go prepare the training grounds for Kackarot's training. Tell Sharotto to meet with my wife Hakusai in the palace. " King Vegeta ordered to Jirrue.

Well with Goten in mid instant transmission to earth to gather Vegeta an family with Kibito Kai. It seems Goku's training with Jirrue is about to commence, Goku should look out, because; Jirrue will train him into a pulp until he gets the ascension of SSJ 5 right. In space what more evil deeds are Xicor and West Planning to plan in their hopeful victory. Finally will Vegeta be ecstatic to see his father and mother for the first time since his child hood, or will we just see the same emotionless Vegeta. Only time will tell find out next time on Dragon Ball AF.


	6. Episode 6 Otherworldy Plans Final Part

Dragon ball AF

Episode 6

Otherworldly Plans Final Part

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, Goku and family in tow are finally on there way to begin training with Jirrue to prepare for the impending battle with Xicor. Meanwhile on Earth Goten has finally arrived at the Capsule Corporation compound with Kibito Kai. What will Vegeta do when he finds out he is going to Planet Vegeta in hell to meet his father again. Find out today on Dragon Ball AF.

"Goten are you sure Vegeta is even home. To me looks like nobody is inside to answer the door." Kibito Kai said to Goten with doubt in his voice. " Relax Kibito Kai you stay here while I go to the training ship in the back for Vegeta. If I know Vegeta he is always training to surpass my father." Goten responded back with. Goten took off like a bat out of hell to the back of the compound for Vegeta. Vegeta is indeed inside the training ship, but he is also in there with his daughter Bra. Bra has been focused for the past couple of months now trying to learn how to fight like a Saiya-Jin warrior. Vegeta has tried everything to get her to the level of an elite female Saiya-Jin warrior, but seems to lack the patience to do so. Vegeta's guess is she would need to train with an actual female Saiya-Jin warrior to do so. Well luck is on his side today unknown to him Goten is about to round the corner to greet them as they exit the training ship.

Vegeta and Bra came out of the pod wile the door was still billowing smoke out its crevices. " Vegeta! Glad to see you, I have to ask you to come with me to other world. Father is on Planet Vegeta in hell training with Jirrue. Your father has requested your presence along with Trunks and Bulma. Earth is in trouble of an upcoming foe that is related to dad and Frieza. We need you and your kids to aid us in battle. Kibito Kai is out front right now waiting for us to take us back to the other world." Goten explained while short of breath. Vegeta was weary about the words spoken by Goten, but feels compelled to come to other world to see his father after all these years. Vegeta went off to go collect the rest of his family an meet Kibito Kai in front of the Capsule Corporation building.

In other world as the the groups of men and women split off for separate training, Chi Chi was feeling more nervous than ever. She felt inferior to the Queen Hakusai in every way possible. Pan was excited to finally learn how to ascend to SSJ for the first time. It is unusual but not entirely difficult for women to ascend to SSJ amongst the men of Planet Vegeta. " Well now! Pan I know you are one quarter Saiya-Jin I'm assuming correctly." Hakusai asked of Pan. " Yes your highness. I have been trained by my father and Grandpa Goku in martial arts. I have the skills to fight, but have never been able to tap into my true potential. I feel like there is an inner beast deep inside of me ready to come out an explode. I feel the rage come to a boil an then I freeze up in fear on the release of my power. I am scared if I release my power I will loose control of myself and terrorize the populous of Earth." Pan explained in great detail. The queen and Sharotto told her not to worry about her fear. They will help her overcome her restraints an unleash her inner beast.

On the opposite end of the training grounds at the royal palace. Jirrue in Goku are about to engage in combat for the first time. Jirrue is hoping to be able to gauge Goku's strengths an help correct any flaws in his fighting style. " Kackarot we will begin this battle in our SSJ 4 forms to begin the training. I want you not to hold back I need to see your strengths an weaknesses." Jirrue commanded of Goku. Goku nodded his head second later powered up to SSJ 4. Jirrue powered up as well took stance kicked off the ground an flew towards Goku. Goku jumped up to dodge the attempt by Jirrue. Goku charged up his Kamehameha an launched it at Jirrue. Jirrue knocked the Kamehameha wave with a flick of his fingers. Jirrue used after image to gain advantage over Goku. Goku was fooled he flew to the image but was shortly after knocked down by Jirrue's double ax handle to the head. Gohan slide out of the way of his father sliding towards him. Gohan never saw his father so out classed in a fight before. Goku shook off the attack an regained composure to attack Jirrue. Goku tried a ki volley blast to no avail Jirrue absorbed the Ki blasts to return fire back at Goku. Goku was getting flustered by Jirrue's great speed and defense.

On Earth Vegeta and family meet up with Goten by Kibito Kai. Kibito Kai confirmed to Vegeta of Goten's claims. The group all grabbed hands an took off for the other world. In the same instance Xicor and his mother finally have arrived at earth's orbit. Xicor stared down at the planet an to begin laughing with sadistic tone. " Mother this is the Planet that father come from. All the life signs here that I have sensed have weak Ki signatures. How is he considered the strongest of the universe when he comes from a planet of weakling society." Xicor said in a dark manner to his mother. West Kai hit the descent button in her pod to begin entering into earth's atmosphere. Xicor followed along while still laughing as a genocidal mad men.

In other world the battle between Goku an Jirrue raged on. Jirrue was showing no signs of fatigue in the least bit. Goku was looking like he just got his ass pummeled by Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Omega Shenlong in one battle. Sad thing is Jirrue is not even in SSJ 5 ascension. Goku tried one more last ditch effort attack. Goku started to charge up his instant transmission Kamehameha. Jirrue was sure the attack would not even come out an hurt him in the least bit. Jirrue felt like Goku's ki was fully depleted. Goku finally got the Kamehameha charged, he faded out an reappeared behind Jirrue. Jirrue turned around to see Goku screaming Kamehameha time 10 an release the attack. Jirrue quickly threw up his arms to block the wave. The Kamehameha illuminated the whole Planet with a great an deep color of blood red. The Saiya-Jin people are in awe of what they just saw explode in their sky. The smoke began to clear to reveal Jirrue still in the block position. Jirrue thought to himself that Goku could have the potential to learn the SSJ 5 ability. " I quit Kackarot, there is no more need to continue this bout. I finally understand what I need to teach you. Your form is good but you lack discipline is lacking. You need to fight more like a Saiya-Jin less like a human. Your going to need all of your inner Oozaru to achieve this form. Time for you to accept what you are an not for what you think you are." Jirrue said to Goku. " Jirrue, it is impossible for me to forget my training on earth. I have forged to many bonds with the people I have meet. If I forget them, I will feel like I'm lying to them." Goku said with all sincerity.

In the middle of Goku's discussion with Jirrue over the training that lies ahead of Goku. Kibito Kai arrived with Vegeta an the rest of his family alongside Goten. Vegeta was in awe in the sight of his former home. Bulma looked around with Bra to finally see where Vegeta comes from. Bra looked over to see a man with similar looks as her father.

Bra ran over to King Vegeta an asked him who he is. " Excuse me, you look like my father Vegeta. Would you be my Grandfather." Bra asked of her grandfather. " Yes I'm your grandfather King Vegeta. It's nice to see I have grandchildren. I always thought Vegeta would never grow up enough to father children. I guess I stand corrected." King Vegeta responded with. Vegeta looked over Trunk's shoulder to see his father for the first time since his child hood. Vegeta flew over to his father to stand by Bra's side. " Father! It has been to long since we last saw each other. If I knew this place existed in the first place I would have visited all the time I was dead." Vegeta said with overwhelming joy. The two talked for hours with Trunks, Bulma, and Bra by their sides for a family reunion. Up in the air Goku looked down to see his old friend on the training grounds. Goku descended down to the surface to greet Vegeta. " Hey Vegeta been awhile has it not." Goku said chuckling. Vegeta turned his head around to lay his eyes on Goku for the first time in fourteen years. " KACKAROT! Where have you been all these years now? I have been waiting with great patience for a rematch with you in the longest time." Vegeta asked of Goku. Goku explained to Vegeta where an what he been up to for fourteen years. Vegeta was overwhelmed by the information he was given. Vegeta now understands what shenlong's intentions were when the departed the realm of the living after the battle with Omega shenlong.

King Vegeta asked Trunks to bring his mother and sister to hakusai to the training grounds of the female Saiya-Jins'. Trunks obliged his grandfathers request with time to hesitate. Back on Earth Xicor landed on Earth with his mother in the fields near West Cities agriculture part of town. Xicor's pod opened up with massive amount of smoke billowing out. Xicor took his first step out onto the surface of the earth to help his mother out of her pod. " Now son we begin our conquest over this planet along with her inhabitants. It will not be long before your father comes to their aid to save their pathetic lives." West Kai Nishi said demonically. Xicor flew off to find people to terrorize while Nishi searched for Goku's ki signature. Seems Earth is in one helluva world hurt about to rain down on them.

In other world Trunks arrived with his mother an sister on the grounds for the female Saiya-Jins to train on. " Well well looks like we have more visitors." Hakusai said to herself. Chi Chi explained to the Queen who they were in relation to her. Hakusai was surprised to have grandchildren from her son the Prince. Trunks greeted his grandmother but had to leave back for the grounds where Goku an crew are training. Trunks would not pass this opportunity up to finally meet an train with his grandfather.

" I wonder if Grandpa is anything like father. Hopefully not as arrogant as him. I would go insane if Grandfather was similar to Father." Trunks thought to himself.

Well as Trunks flies back to the training grounds , Xicor is beginning his reign of terror on earth's population. Nishi hopes that Xicor's destruction will bring out his father so she can exact her plan to eradicate him from the face of the universe. Seems all hell is about to break loose on Earth. Hopefully Goku's Training will be swift to ascend to the legendary SSJ 5 ascension. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball AF.


	7. Episode 7 Goku's Training has Began

Dragon Ball AF

Episode 7

Goku's Training is Only Just Starting

Last time on Dragon ball AF! Goku was on his way with his training with the legendary Jirrue. The training will be vigorous and arduous for our hero. Will Goku's awesome fortitude for training hold up to the task. Find out today on Dragon ball AF!

" Alright Goku, now to begin the training I want you to power up to the max to show me what skills your ki really entails about your fighting soul." Jirrue asked of Goku. Vegeta looked at Jirrue with shock of such a request to Goku. Vegeta thought to himself that Jirrue must be a mad man to have Kackarot go full power on Planet Vegeta. Goku's immense power could rip the planet asunder under his great ki pressure he will release from his body. Goku nodded his head an took a few steps back away from Jirrue to begin rousing up to his maximum. Goku looked to the sky to clear his thoughts of good and loving memories, but to only fill his mind with the pain of loss he has suffered over the years to truly release his current potential to show off to Jirrue. Planet Vegeta began to quiver under Goku's ki with ever flash of lightning engulfing his being. The king stared on at the sight of Goku's immense transformations. The wind picked up with great velocity as if a hurricane was rolling through the grounds. King Vegeta quickly shielded his eyes just enough with his arms to continue watching this glorious event. Trunks laughed at his grandfather for shielding his eyes. Unknowing to Trunks it has been many long dragged out decades since King Vegeta has saw a transformation of this magnitude.

Jirrue was shocked to see Goku unleashing a fury of ki at this rate. Jirrue now realizes that Goku was really holding back during their initial training bout. " Good! Good! Kackarot! Now stay focused on your task at hand. Do not give into the blood lust of this transformation to you up most max. If you give in to your lust you will be no better than Broly. Just stay calm an focused in your mind do not lose yourself!" Jirrue yelled at the top of his lungs over Goku's battle cry. Goku was encompassed in ki barrier that seemed like it could go on forever. Goku had to regain his composure to bring the ki aura back in an concentrate the energy.

On the other side of the training grounds in the female saiya jin section. Hakusai was in awe over goku's power she was trembling before him like he should be the king of all Saiya-Jins. "Relax grandmother! There is nothing to worry about at all. This is just a normal occurrence for us when Goku was still living on the earth fourteen years ago. Eventually you will get use to it. My first time was so scary I thought I was going to die from his immense ki pressure." Bra said into her grandmother's ear. " You call this normal my child! Kackarot's powers are ripping our planet apart. I'm afraid if this keeps up there will be nothing left of planet Vegeta at all!" Hakusai yelled back at Bra. Chi Chi and Bulma just snickered at hakusai for her fear of Goku's awesome power. Bulma always thought of Goku's power as a comfort feeling to any impending doom that could thwart her life. The women ran back inside into the palace to take cover from the epic storm Goku was kicking up. They took refuge in one of the towers to look on as the transformation continued.

" Kackarot! You need to focus more. I feel the planet ripping apart cause of you. Fly upward to complete your transformation." Jirrue yelled to Goku. Goku began to ascend into the uppermost part of planet Vegeta's atmosphere to begin his final ascension to SSJ4, and his ki to full power. Jirrue looked up into the sky an was very impressed with Goku's ascension. It brought a tear to Jirrue's eye to know somebody has followed in his footsteps.

On Earth Xicor was rampaging through West City looking for his dear old father. West City has been brought down to her foundation in the wake of Xicor's hostility. In the distance Xicor's ki was picked up by Uub are once Majin enemy now ally. Uub was training in Mr. Satan's Dojo when he noticed the disturbance. " What is this ki I'm sensing, it is like nothing I have sensed before! It feels like Master Goku's but evil at the same time. I must go an see who or what is causing this chaos in West City." Uub thought to himself while he stood there with his fists clenched for battle. Uub flew with no time to spare to the aid of the citizens to West City.

Back in West City, Xicor was taking a break from his devilish fun, when; out of now where Uub appeared before him. " Who the hell are you to destroy West City like that! I demand to know who you are before I take action against you!" Uub yelled out to Xicor. " Ah! Majin Buu I presume? Yes it is you but something is different with you? I see what happened you must have been turned human by my father Goku. Unlike my father I am quite the polar opposite of his goody goody heroics. My name is Xicor an I will be the one to right fully take my fathers place as the universe's strongest fighter! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Xicor explained with such heinous.

Uub could not believe what he was hearing from Xicor. He thought how could Goku have another son an not know about it. Goku would never betray Chi Chi at all. " Tell me Xicor! Who is your mother?" Uub asked Xicor. " You really do not remember who my mother is. You should you tried to kill all those years ago when you where Majin Buu! I will have fun with you oh will I have fun with you!" Xicor explained to Uub. " Xicor, I have no memories of my past to even begin to remember who your mother is!" Uub said. Like that in the deep recess of Uub's mind, the fat Majin Buu that survived the battle all those years ago, started to explain Uub his past. Uub was horrified at the destruction an all the deaths he caused in his former life. He began to cry for the people he has hurt, but he used his anger to power up to his full potential to charge at Xicor. Xicor laughed at Uub's feeble attempt of an attack while blinded by his rage. Xicor grabbed Uub by the throat an started to squeeze the life right out of him. Uub was in a world of hurt he could not gather any strength for a counter attack. Xicor looked at him an laughed like a maniac. " Well Uub! Seems your in quite the pickle. I know what to do, instead of killing you I will turn you back into the beast you once were. Though this time you will serve me and my mother in our conquest of the universe." Xicor said to a fading Uub. Xicor looked deep into his eyes and shot a strange ki blast into Uub's sub conscious. Uub was freed fro the death grip of Xicor's hand. Uub was overwhelmed by such power that he has never felt before in his new life. Uub grabbed his head to only feel his hair replace with his old Majin tentacle on top. Uub was slowly slipping away, as for Majin Buu he was quickly returning to his former glory. This is not going to be good for earth or the universe with the return of Majin Buu at the side of Xicor.

Returning to Planet Vegeta back in hell Goku finally let out one more battle cry an achieved his full ki potential as Super Saiya Jin 4 ascension. Goku flew back down to the grounds with such haste he left an impact crater. Goku's body was totally engulfed in lighting pouring from every ounce of his fiber. Jirrue was quite impressed with what Goku truly has to offer when he is not holding back. Vegeta just muttered under his breath to himself overachiever. Sadly Goku heard him and decided to drop a comment of his own to him. " Vegeta, I see your still as arrogant as ever. Well old habits never die hard. So you know Jirrue is my relative, Yes! Jirrue the Elite SSJ 5 who help topple the tuffles all those years ago." Goku said to Vegeta. Took Vegeta a couple of minutes to realize what Goku said about his relation to Jirrue. Out of nowhere Vegeta screamed WHAT! " You mean to tell me Kackarot! All these years I have been calling you a low class warrior for nothing. You are actually amongst the Saiya Jin Elite!" Vegeta yelled out loud for all to hear. Goku an Jirrue just laughed at Vegeta with no intent of hurting his feelings.

Gohan looked on as he enjoyed seeing Vegeta confused an humiliated on the new information of Goku. When out of the realm of other world, Gohan sensed Uub turning into Majin Buu again. Gohan fell to his knees an slammed his fists to the ground. " No! This can't be true! How can Uub be turning back into Majin Buu?" Gohan thought to himself. Kibito Kai noticed something was up with Gohan. The only one who was not busy having fun at Vegeta's expense. Then Kibito Kai also felt the presence of Majin Buu's ki again. Kibito Kai was sure that Xicor was on Earth now. Only a Kai or an offspring of a kai can transform somebody back to their previous stage of evolution. Kibito Kai went to Gohan's side to try an sort out this new threat. The two agreed to leave for earth to find out the truth behind this new but old threat.

"Hey! Where did Gohan and Kibito Kai go off to?" Goku asked every body. No one had a clue where they disappeared to at all. Though they were not phased by Gohan's and Kibito Kai's absence Jirrue decide to continue training. Jirrue instructed Goku to spar off with Vegeta also in his SSJ 4 form to see if there are any flaws to Goku's skill from a spectator's point of view.

On Earth Majin Buu has been fully restored to his former glory. Xicor contacted his Nishi to meet him in west city for a surprise of her life. Nishi arrived in West City an was alarmed to see Majin Buu again for the first time in many centuries. " Son! What is your problem? You need to step back that demon is a killing machine. Let me take care of him I have some unfinished business with him." Nishi told and ordered of Xicor. " No need to get your panties in a bunch mother. I just transformed him from his human form back to the demon he once was. Now he is on our side of the fight that is about to come. You see Majin Buu wants revenge on father for killing him 24 years ago. Seems father had the strength to finish the fight with Buu unlike the old order of Supreme Kai's." Xicor answered back with arrogance. Nishi was shocked by her sons words but also saw the bigger picture with Buu by there side.

What will become of Majin Buu's rebirth by Xicor's hands. Will Jirrue finally get to see a match between old friends in hope to finding Goku's weakness. Tune in for next weeks installment of Dragon ball AF.

Episode 8

Goku VS Vegeta


	8. Episode 8 Goku vs Vegeta

Dragon Ball AF

Episode 8

Goku vs Vegeta

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, Xicor reverted uub back into the demonic killing machine Majin Buu from the past. Xicor now will be unstoppable with the pink demon restored and charged with even more kai ki before. Back, on Planet Vegeta Goku is getting ready to face Vegeta in hopes that Jirrue will help fix any flaws in his style before his SSJ5 ascension. What will happen today on Dragon Ball AF.

"Come now Kackarot let's begin our match. I would not want you to displease your ancestor." Vegeta said to Goku. " Just Bring It Vegeta!" Goku replied back with a cocky smirk. Vegeta flew towards Goku unleashing a blaze of fists in rapid succession. Goku dodged all Vegeta's attempts with ease like so many times before. Goku caught an opening an grabbed the prince's hand to spin him in circles an to finally toss him into the palace's outer walls. Vegeta shrugged off the attack an quick fired off his Galick Gun. Goku allowed the blast to hit him full force. The galick gun engulfed Goku in a pink cloud of chaotic energy that blinded all but Jirrue. The smoke began to clear with Goku harnessing Vegeta's galick gun an converted it in to his very own 10x Kamehameha. Vegeta quick on the draw countered with Final Flash to try an stale mate the Kamehameha. The power struggle caused the planet to tremble in its wake like a little Saiya Jin child. King Vegeta was astounded to see what his race is capable of doing with proper training. The King shielded his face for fear it might get melted off from the ki struggles immense heat. Jirrue was impressed with such skill that these two were putting on display for him to see. So far Jirrue has seen no flaw in either ones attack. To Jirrue the match was like watching a mirror fight. It would be so that it is an even match after all these years. " KACKAROT!You think after all these years one of us would finally get the hint are ki attacks are to evenly matched." Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs." Evenly matched you say Vegeta! Try this one on for size. With the power of Shenlong inside of me I have more tapped ability then you ever knew." Goku yelled back with confidence. Like that Goku intensified the Kamehameha to x20, and easily overpowering Vegeta's Final Flash. Goku did not give Vegeta any time to recover at all. Goku quickly went back on the offense to attack Vegeta with Super Dragon Fist. Vegeta was in shock watching Goku fly at him with such force. Goku's eyes were enraged with the color of blood red like shenlong's. Vegeta quickly came to his senses to hit Goku head on. Both fists of our heroes collided with thunderous force that shook all of hell to its core. Jirrue was finally seeing the true power of Goku. In many ways Goku was like Jirrue in strength and in no fear of his opponent.

On earth, Gohan and Kibito Kai arrived to the wake of Xicor's Devastation with Majin Buu. Gohan gritted his teeth with disgust at all the people lying dead in the streets from his bastard half brother. Gohan was showing signs of his former glory when he was young. Kibito Kai noticed Majin Buu's ki was not to far off from their location at West City. The two flew off to Mount Paouz to confront Xicor an Buu before it was to late. Unknown to Gohan Nishi was slapping around Videl like her own personal pet. Nishi was slowly torching Videl until she gave in to her an reveal Goku's location. Videl has no clue on what is going on in the least bit. She was totally unaware of where everyone has gone to. Videl for days has been trying to find her family but is totally lost on what is going. " Now listen to me little girl. You will tell me where Goku is or I will kill you!" Nishi demanded of Videl. Videl is to weak to respond she is barley holding on to her life from the beating she is getting. Nishi went to draw her hand back to slap Videl one more time but was stopped by Gohan instantly grabbing her hand in mid swing. Videl looked up to utter Gohan! But was quick to pass out from her tremendous pain. Nishi turned around to see Gohan looking down to the ground in his SSJ 3 form. " You will leave my wife alone or you will leave me no choice but to kill you." Gohan demanded of her. Xicor watched from the distance as to scout out his brother from afar. Xicor told Buu to stand his ground an wait for the command to attack Gohan. " You dare threaten me you half blooded Saiya Jin! I am a Kai you are nothing but a pathetic mortal looking for a death wish. I shall strike you down where you stand!" Nishi yelled at Gohan with great disgust an anger. Gohan just laughed lifted it his head an said to her Wrong Answer. Gohan threw Nishi into the mountain side. Gohan quickly advanced at her with his masanko attack at full charge. The masanko released an destroyed the mountain around Nishi like it was nothing but a child's toy. Nishi was in awe at the raw power Gohan holds inside of him an began to think if she could trigger a deeper more pure untapped power he still holds within himself. Nishi instantly decided to fire a death beam right through Videl's Heart. Videl died with in the sec the attack went through her heart. "VIDELLLLLLLLLLLL! You Bitch! I will make you pay for what you have done to my wife!" Gohan screamed in blinded rage. Gohan began to rapidly charge his ki at a rate 20 times the speed of light. Looking at Videl triggered the inner Ozzaru in him to be unleashed. Like his father before him Gohan used Videl's body as a catalyst for his next ascension into SSJ 4. Gohan grew into the Oozaru he has not been since his child hood. Gohan's fur began to flicker with furious golden color of the Super Oozaru. Xicor stood by in amazement that his brother even a half blood had so much potential. Gohan for once in his life had control of his primal mind in the Oozaru state. Gohan was screaming Videl's name as he began to finalize his transformation down into his SSJ 4 form." That's it Gohan give into your blood lust. You are a Saiya Jin that craves no desires the spilling of my blood for retribution for your wife's life. I now see where your father is by smelling your race all over you. Goku is in hell isn't he. With all of his people that my son FRIEZA slaughtered nearly a century ago. Ta Ta Gohan, Xicor come face your brother right now I will be back with your father from hell. I will force him to come to Earth so he can face you, but for now warm up with Gohan. Gohan screamed at Nishi to stay an fight but like that she was already en route to go find Goku in hell. Kibito Kai also maid a b line to hell to go for warn Goku of her arrival. " Well Well Brother finally it looks like we are going to get to do a little bonding. It is a pity your wife had to be murdered by the hands of mother." Xicor laughing evilly saying to Gohan.

Back on Planet Vegeta, Goku an Vegeta are still fighting at a hellacious pace with each other. Jirrue saw no flaw with either of them. Jirrue's attention was drew to the side by Kibito Kai's hasty arrival. " Lord Jirrue, you must be warned that Nishi is on her way here to Planet Vegeta to find Goku. Nishi discovered his ki on Gohan back on Earth. Gohan and I went back to Earth to see if we could halt off Xicor's offense of madness. As we speak Gohan has transformed into SSJ 4 as a result of Videl's death by the hand of Nishi." Kibito Kai blurted out short of breath. Jirrue was was curious to see what Nishi has in battle skill he never fought a Kai before. Up above Goku an Vegeta ware unaware of Nishi's arrival on Planet Vegeta. " Kackarot! Vegeta! Stop your match an come down here we have a dire emergency on its way to Planet Vegeta. Both men flew down to Jirrue an listen of the incoming plight they must deal with. Jirrue instructed Goku an Vegeta to stand guard of Planet Vegeta while he goes to intercept Nishi else where in hell before she makes it to Planet Vegeta. Jirrue faded away with instant transmission in search of Nishi with a blink of an eye.

Elsewhere in Hell Nishi was arriving at the Lake of Blood in Hell. Interestingly enough she was meet by her sons Frieza an Cooler. "Boys, so nice to see you what brings to me for the first time in years." Nishi said. " We are aware of what you are doing mother. You want to destroy Goku an put our little brother Xicor as strongest in the universe in control. Are we correct." Frieza asked his mother. "Yes those are my plans, but I do not need you failures to interfere with my plans. You had your chance an were both beat and killed by Goku." Nishi replied. Frieza interjected that Goku beat him on Namek, but it was Trunks from the future who killed him on Earth. Nishi just shook her head at the mess ups her sons have committed. " Whats that coming our way way mother?" Cooler said to Nishi. It is Jirrue the legendary Saiya Jin from the past. Jirrue did not need the bothersome Frieza an Cooler in his way. Nishi's son flew at Jirrue with great force but were caught by him an slammed down into the lake of blood. Nishi laughed as Jirrue also put himself into the lake knowing he will not be able to get out. Out of no where Jirrue jumped out of the lake if it was like water replace the blood. " We finally get to met Nishi. I have met all the Supreme Kai's before but never you. Sad I thought Buu had killed you years ago, but now I see I have to clean up his messy seconds." Jirrue said with confidence. Nishi just shrugged the comments to the side an charged Jirrue with all of her might. Jirrue just laughed an caught Nishi by her throat. " You really think you can take me on woman. Your nothing but a push over to me. I will make you suffer like you made Gohan's wife did." Jirrue replied with one last comment to her before he beat the hell right out of her.

Jirrue slammed Nishi into the ground an pummeled her face with multiple ki blasts. Nishi was crying out in pain for the first time in her life. Buu was not even this relentless on her. Soon as the pain stopped but only for a second. Jirrue through her in the air to nail her with his Shadow Dragon time 20 ki blast from his mouth. Even Jirrue has learned to harness the evil that dwells inside all of the shen longs from negative energy. Nishi tried to counter the attack but her arm was Vaporized by Jirrue. " You pompous ass! I will kill you an I will be the one that destroyed the legacy of the Saiya Jins'!" Nishi yelled to Jirrue in her pain an frustration. Jirrue drew up one more attack to finally shut her up for good." TAKE THIS NISHI MY FINAL ATTACK!" Jirrue yelled with the battle cry of a true warrior. Jirrue launched a move similar to Gogeta's Big Bang times 100. Nishi screamed "!" In that instant Nishi was vaporized to nothing.

Back on Earth Xicor felt his mother's death an paused for a moment, but shook it off like the monster he is to pay attention to Gohan. What will become of Gohan vs Xicor now that Jirrue has taken Nishi out of the picture. In other world looks like Goku and Vegeta are ready for their training to ascend to SSJ 5. Find out next time in Dragon Ball AF Movie 1 The Genocide of Xicor! Coming at the end of July.

Please comment on this an all my fics for DBAF! Thank you for the support and views.

Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT are all property of Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Bird Studio, Akira Toriyama, and licensed by Funimation. Support the official release.


End file.
